Jeopardy! Timeline (syndicated version)/Season 13
Season 13 (1996-1997) Jeopardy!_Season_13_Logo.jpg Jeopardy!_1996-1997_title_card.png Jeopardy! sushi bar set from 1997.png Jeopardy! sushi bar set contestant podiums 2.png Jeopardy! sushi bar-era game board.png Jeopardy! sushi bar set contestant podiums 1.png Jeopardy1996blueset.jpg Jeopardy1996redset.jpg Pat Sajak's Entrance.jpg Jeopardy! S13 Daily Double Logo-A.jpg Jeopardy! S13 Daily Double Logo-B.png Jeopardy! S13 Audio Daily Double Logo-A.png Jeopardy! S13 Audio Daily Double Logo-B.png Jeopardy! S13 Video Daily Double Logo.png Jeopardy Closing Act 2806 First one w sushi bar set .jpg Created By Merv Griffin Text (1996-1997).jpg Columbia-TriStar-Television-2.jpg Columbia TriStar Television 1996.jpg Season changes: * Johnny Gilbert's catchphrase on early episodes of the season is "From the Sony Studios, this is Jeopardy!". The opening credits remains the same as Season 11, which is also the last season to use the globe intro. Johnny Gilbert no longer said "This is Johnny Gilbert speaking" at the end of each episode. This the last season to have the closing animations between Trebek, and the winner of the day, which was dropped after the grid set discontinued. * When the 1996-2002 set debuted, the Jeopardy! theme had the first five seconds removed, and it fades in. The whooshing sound was removed from the introduction. Johnny Gilbert began saying "Jeopardy! was created by Merv Griffin" at the end of each episode. The camera did not zoom in on the dollar values from the top and bottom, so the closing animations between Trebek, and the winner of the day was dropped. so now the camera would show the closing act, as well as Trebek, and the winner of the day. * This is also the last season, in which the monitors on the contestant podiums changed its color from blue to red for the Double Jeopardy! and Final Jeopardy! segments. For the rest of the entire season, the contestant podium monitors changed back to blue. The closed captioning bug came back to the opening credits starting with this season. * This season is both the last season to use the grid set, and the first season to use the sushi bar set. This is also the last season to use the bongo version of the theme song, it has been in use since Season 9. * On later episodes of this season, the word "Pictures" was added to Johnny Gilbert's catchphrase. The catchphrase was changed to: "From the Sony Pictures Studios, this is Jeopardy!". * The opening credits have changed to a flyover of the Sony Pictures Studio complex, and the television monitor zooms out by passing through the dollar figures from the Jeopardy! and Double Jeopardy! rounds popping on the television monitors passing through a Jeopardy! logo at the end. The Jeopardy! logo zooms in by cutting through the "A" to reveal the 1996-2002 set. * This is the last season to use the microphones on the contestant podiums. * The font for the contestant introductions were changed to Compacta-D at the beginning of the season. * On early episodes of this season, announcer Johnny Gilbert's catchphrase remains the same as it was in early 1995. Johnny Gilbert said "This is Johnny Gilbert speaking" for the last time. * Starting with the November 4, 1996 episode, Johnny Gilbert's catchphrase was changed to say "Jeopardy! was created by Merv Griffin" at the end of each episode. After Johnny Gilbert's catchphrase, the KingWorld logo appears first, followed by the Columbia TriStar Television logo. * The music from "Think!" is played during the KingWorld logo. * On the episode aired November 11, 1996, the sushi bar set made its debut, and was the first of several sets designed by Naomi Slodki. This set would remain in use until November 8, 2002, a couple of weeks before it was replaced by the metallic set. * Sliding doors behind Alex Trebek's podium were added to the Jeopardy! set starting this season. This would remain in use until the end of the 1996-2002 set's run. Also at the beginning of this season, Trebek made his entrance through the sliding doors of the "P" and "A", by walking down a small staircase. * The sushi bar set consisted of a wood-like appearance, with the nine-foot Jeopardy! logo, and the sliding doors of the "P" and "A", where Trebek makes his entrance by walking down a small staircase. The contestant podiums had a brand new look, same with Alex Trebek's podium. Additionally, the contestant backdrop consisted of glass panels, which resembled the interior design of a sushi bar. * On some episodes during the Celebrity Jeopardy! tournament, celebrities made their entrance through the sliding doors, and to their contestant podiums. * The contestant interviews after the first commercial break, and before concluding the last segment of the Jeopardy! segment, and then, going into the second commercial break. * But when this is done, Alex Trebek began standing near the contestant podiums, rather than near his podium as he did in the first eight seasons. * Stock footage from the December 6, 1996 episode was featured in the 1999 film ''Baby Geniuses''. * On the December 25, 1996, Christmas-themed episode, the "Merry Christmas" banner can be seen behind a decorated Christmas tree, with the Jeopardy! logo on a red background is shown. * The first semifinal game of the 1997 College Championship, which aired on the May 19, 1997, episode, and they had to determine who, between Steven Bevier and Brian Chan, would go on to become a finalist. * Both were tied at $6,500 going into Final Jeopardy! and $13,000 coming out of it. * Steven responded correctly and went on to become the 1997 College Championship 2nd runner-up. * Columbia TriStar Television changed its logo on later episodes of this season. It is changed to the Columbia Torch Lady zooming away from us, and the TriStar Pegasus is different and flying across, and the clouds on the second box zoom away slowly and the background is a blue cloudy sky, and a light blue background. Also, the boxes and text were in bluish tint and all text is navy blue. This season: * Season 13 of Jeopardy! kicks off on September 2, 1996. * On early episodes of the season, the contestant's names and total winnings for the day were changed to the Compacta-D font, the 30-second thinking period of Final Jeopardy!, as well as the sponsor list and closing credits, still used the Korinna font. * On later episodes of this season, the sponsor list and the closing credits were changed to Compacta-D, and the clue text in the Final Jeopardy! round segments changed to the Clarendon font. * By the November 4, 1996 episode, the sponsor list moved to the bottom of the screen and changed to Compacta-D. However, the text used for clues as they appear on the monitors, where they still used the Korinna font to this day. * The November 8, 1996 episode marks the last time, the grid set was used. * When the show began, and before Final Jeopardy!, Alex Trebek explained that the grid set was used for the last time. * When the show was over, Alex Trebek took home the microphone, and the sheets from the podium, and then, a sneak peek of the brand new sushi bar set, where Johnny Gilbert previewed the Celebrity Jeopardy! tournament on Monday. * Starting with the November 12, 1996 episode, the set changed back to blue for the closing credits. * On November 13, 1996, all three celebrity male contestants wound up with $0 at the end of the show. * During this season's Teen Tournament, the set changed its color to an unusual shade of pink for the closing credits. * On the February 6, 1997, episode, during the Teen Tournament, the set was filled with tribble invasion creatures Star Trek all over. * On the April 1, 1997 episode, Pat Sajak hosted as an April Fool's joke. On this episode: * Charlie O'Donnell introduces Pat Sajak by saying: "And now, here is your host: Pat Sajak!". * The categories in the Jeopardy! round makes a reference to Wheel of Fortune: "Buy a Vowel", "Lose a Turn", "Book & Author", "Husband & Wife", "Before & After", which is named after the Wheel of Fortune category, and it became a recurring Jeopardy! category itself, and "Say "Jack"", which is a pun on Pat's name, in which all of the correct responses that contain the word "jack". * The categories in the Double Jeopardy! round is a play on the word "fool": "Hoaxes & Frauds", "April", "Fuels", "Shakespearean Fools", "Fool's Errands", and '"Fool"-ish Songs". * The Final Jeopardy! category at the end of this episode is "Trinidadian Amateur Ichthyologists". * No credit is given for Pat's wardrobe, but the wardrobe provider credit gave for Alex Trebek. * On the May 1, 1997, episode, the Law & Order theme plays, as all three celebrity contestants are actors on the show. * The week of the May 5, 1997 episode is the semi-final, and the final matches of the International Tournament are both held in Stockholm, Sweden. This is the first time that Jeopardy! began taping these tournaments out on location. * Season 13 of Jeopardy! wraps up on July 18, 1997, which also marked the last time, the 1992-1997 theme, and the 1984-1997 "Think!" music was used. * Summer reruns, possibly with replacement fee plugs, air from July 21-August 30, 1997, with reruns later airing on weekends from 1997-1998. Reruns later air on Game Show Network in the early 2000s. Category:Jeopardy! Category:Timeline